


Only you

by Nixy_x



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Frank Iero, Oblivious Gerard Way, Possibly Unrequited Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: Frank has been in love with Gerard since they were teenagers, but has never been able to tell him how he feels, will he finally get his chance, or will it all go horribly wrong?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic I've had in my head for a while.  
> Its my second My Chem story and there will be lots more to come.  
> Enjoys lovelies.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Fucking alarm, I let my hand smash down on the snooze button, 5 more minutes wouldn’t hurt. I was having such a nice dream, maybe if I could nod off quick enough I could go straight back. But come on when does that ever happen? I always seem to have the best dreams during naps, when I don’t have long enough to let them play out fully.

I’d only planned to have a quick half hour nap, which by looking at my alarm had turned into 2 hours, hot damn. Gerard would be here in half hour...

FUCK... I flung myself up in bed, legs getting tangled in the sheets and sending me crashing to the floor, fuck Gerard would be here soon and here I was fucking napping, I hadn’t cleaned my room yet and I needed a shower desperately. I ignored the throbbing in my ass as I started gathering up dirty washing, throwing it all into the hamper quickly, stuffing and smushing random sleeves and hoods in to I could actually close the lid.

I wasn’t usually such a slob, but the week had gotten away from me. Work had been so busy lately, to the point where I hadn’t seen him in over a week, which was strange for even us, we normally saw each other every day, yeah I know what you thinking, boyfriends shouldn’t spend that much time together, it isn’t healthy and all that shit, but you see he’s not my boyfriend (I wish), he’s my best friend. I’ve known him since freshman year in high school, exactly 9 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and approximately 5 hours 34 minutes and a smattering of seconds, not like I was counting or anything. Ok yeah I was completely counting.

And how long had I been in love with him? Well umm... about 9 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and about 3 hours ish, and I say ish because I’m pretty sure that I fell in love with him the moment I met him, but that would just be sad, so I’m giving it an extra hour or so.

Back to the point though, my best friend in the whole wide world was coming round in less than half hour for our bi monthly movie marathon and sleep over, which as much as I loved it was complete torture. Like how would you feel constantly sleeping next to the one person you wanted more than anything in the entire would, watching them sleep (not creepily I swear), laugh till tears were running down their face, snuggle up into your side when it got a little chilly, share all your secrets with. Ok well not all secrets, he was completely oblivious to my feelings, not that I hadn’t hinted or tried before, he just never noticed, never made any indication that he felt the same way, so I let it lie, residing myself to the fact that all we were ever going to be was just friends.

Like I said, it was torture, but I’d rather have him in my life just like this then not at all, the thought of losing him tore my heart in two. That’s why I’d never outright said ‘Gerard I’m in love with you, have been since the moment we met, I want to marry you, have little adopted babies with you and spend the rest of my life just telling you how awesome you are’ yeah I don’t think that would go down well.

At least I wasn’t some 23 year old pathetic virgin, I had tried to move on and see other people, tried to get past my feelings and find myself someone else to love, but they had all ended in disaster. None of them were good enough, they were either too tall or too short, hair not long enough or not black enough, skin too tanned, smile too wide, teeth too big or eyes any other colour but the perfect mixture of chocolate brown and forest green with little gold flecks and blue highlights... yeah you get the picture, they were just too... not Gerard.

Fuck my life, apart from romantically, my life was pretty good. I was manager of a local music shop that sold all sorts of amazing instruments, cds, vinyl’s, you name it. I got to play guitar every day, meet amazing people and the discount wasn’t too shabby either. I had amazing friends, a great family; a nice apartment that was only lacking that one other person that would then make it a perfect apartment, but beggars can’t be choosers.

I shook myself out of my self imposed depression so I could finish sorting out the living room, luckily it wasn’t too bad, a few cups and plates here and there, a couple of Gerard’s comics and some magazines on the coffee table, Gerard’s sketch book and some pencils on one of my bedside tables where they always lived.

One of Gerard’s jackets was still slung over the back of the couch so I quickly scooped it up and hung it next to mine, I couldn’t help but smell the scent of coffee and paint that always seemed to cling to Gerard’s clothes not matter how recently he washed them. It was a comforting smell; one I knew I would sorely miss if Gerard ever left.

I quickly scanned the apartment, everything seemed to be in order and I still had a few minutes left to grab a shower, luckily Gerard had a key so he was able to let himself in.

I wasted no time in jumping under the hot water, scalding myself slightly in my rush. I ran some shampoo through my hair, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla; I think Gerard would like this. Jesus Frank snap out of it, the last thing you need is to pop a boner just before he comes round. I quickly washed the suds out, turning the water off and grabbing my fluffy pink towel. Yes pink.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, trudging out the bathroom in a cloud of steam. I nearly had a heart attack coming into my room when I saw Gerard setting his bag down on the bed, the squeak I let out was manly I promise. Gerard didn’t seem to think so; he let out his huge stonking laugh, his head thrown back as he chuckled. God he was beautiful.

I was so lost in my staring that I didn’t catch the first things he said.

‘’hmm sorry what did you say?’’ I asked still holding my hand against my chest, my heart was beating so hard still, but I couldn’t say if it was from the fright or something different.

‘’I said... I don’t know why you’re always so shocked, it’s the same time every Saturday and yet you still squeal like a pig.’’

Uh I don’t not squeal like a pig. I flipped Gerard off, earning another chuckle. ‘’Asshole’’

‘’Mhm you know I’m right...’’ he insisted.

I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats for the evening; when I turned around to sit on the bed my jaw fell open in shock. Gerard was just pulling his shirt over his head, baring his pale milky white torso, god it looked so soft and smooth, I bet it would feel like silk. I’d seen Gerard shirtless countless times over the years, but the sight never failed to make my mouth water, oh what I wouldn’t do to get my hands on him for just a few moments.

I cleared my throat, sitting down on the bed so I could pull my sweats on; during my staring I was annoyed to see that I had started to chub up. I felt like a hormonal teen again.

I listened to the rustle of clothes behind me, nearly choking on air when Gerard’s jeans landed in a pile on the floor next to me. It took all my will power not to turn around and take a sneaky peak.

I jumped when Gerard placed his hand on my shoulder. ‘’Whoa Frankie, what’s wrong, you’re really jumpy today?’’

How was I supposed to answer that? I couldn’t tell him the truth, I’d just have to play it off and hope he would drop the subject.

‘’I err... yeah I’m fine, you ready to order pizza?’’ I asked, trying to steer the conversation into safer territory.

Gerard seemed happy with my answer, leading the way out of my room. I watched as he walked in front of me, his torso was still bare. Fuck, tonight has just gone up a notch on the torture scale. I usually walked around without a shirt on but Gerard never did, he always said he was too shy, that he hated the way he looked and that he was too fat. He was not fat at all, yeah maybe he was a little softer than most guys, but he looked absolutely perfect to me, his softness gave him a slight feminine edge, hinting at subtle curves in the flair of his hips and dip of waist. I bet he would be so soft to hold onto, I could imagine my fingers digging into the flesh on his hips as I pounded into him from behind...

Jesus fuck stop it. I was embarrassingly hard now, just from that 5 second fantasy alone. I really needed to get a grip otherwise I wouldn’t get through the next 24 hours.

I distracted myself by gathering some drinks from the kitchen, giving myself a few extra minutes so that my hard on would go down.

Entering the living room I saw that Gerard already had his phone out. ‘’Usual? Or is there something else you fancy’’ he asked.

Well that was a loaded question if I’d ever heard one. ‘’Umm yeah usual is fine.’’

While Gerard ordered I perused my collection of DVDs, we’d watched all these countless times so I wasn’t sure what to pick. ‘’Hey Gee, what do you want to watch?’’

I shivered when I felt Gerard place his hand on the bottom of my back and lean over so he could scan the titles. ‘’Hmm choices choices, shall we go for horror or comedy tonight? Or perhaps a mixture of the two?’’ He pulled a case off the shelf, examining it for a moment before humming in satisfaction. I didn’t see what he had picked, but he had good taste and I liked all my DVDs so I know it wouldn’t be too bad.

I was pleasantly surprised when the opening scenes of Scary Movie started playing. ‘’oh wow. We haven’t watched this in like forever...’’

‘’I know right...’’ Gerard said sending me a dazzling smile.

I was so gone on this guy it wasn’t even funny anymore.

We sat in companionable silence, sipping our drinks and watching the movie. This is what I lived for, spending evenings like this with my favourite person in the whole world.

When the doorbell rang, I watched as Gerard flung himself off the couch to answer the door, I nearly growled when the delivery man gave Gerard a slow once over. He clearly liked what he saw. Gerard was either completely blind or was choosing to ignore him since he made no comment on the guys flirty words or longing looks.

Gerard thanked the guy and sent him on his way before bringing the box over. ‘’Mmm yummy cheesy goodness...’’ The moan Gerard made when he took his first bite was obscene; the sound went straight to my cock, making it twitch uncomfortably in my tight pants.

I tried to focus my attention back on the movie, instead of the way Gerard would lick the cheese off of his fingers, his little pink tongue coming out to flick over each digit then sucking them into his mouth.

‘’...fuck...’’ Holy shit did I say that out loud?

‘’What was that Frankie...’’ Gerard asked cocking his head at me like an adorable little puppy.

‘’I umm... I said fuck this is good pizza...’’ I kept messing up tonight, what was wrong with me? I wasn’t usually such a mumbling mess. I needed to get laid; it was just a build up of tension. Once it was all worked out I’d be fine.

After we finished the pizza, we settled back for the last half hour of the film. I wasn’t sure when or how but I ended up with Gerard’s head in my lap, one of his hands curled under my thigh as the other traced lazy circles on his stomach.

My fingers twitched with the need to touch, I wanted to so bad.

Gerard’s hair had fallen slightly over his eyes, so I used that opportunity to brush it out the way, my finger skimming his cheek as I tucked it behind his ear. I let my fingers carry on so they could run through the silky soft strands.

Gerard glanced up at me quickly, giving me a small shy smile before turning his gaze back to the T.V. I let my fingers do a few passes through his hair as I watch the lights from the movie dance over his face.

I pressed my fingers harder against his head massaging slightly as I continued to watch him. His eyes fluttered closed and I held back a whimper when he moaned. ‘’God Frankie that feels so good...’’

I closed my eyes as he continued to make little gasping noises beneath me, I wish I could get him to make those noises in other ways but I’d happily settle for this.

When the credits started rolling Gerard turned to face me once again, I let my fingers slide from his hair, slightly disappointed that I had to stop but hoping that id have the chance to touch him in some other way.

Gerard didn’t say anything though, just kept looking at me as the silence stretched between us.

I licked my lips, trying to thinks of something to say. I saw his eyes flick down, lips parting as he followed the movement of my tongue. Jesus Christ on a pogo stick.

Gerard looked away and cleared his throat, pulling himself up from my lap so he could turn and face me properly. He was giving me such an intense look I wasn’t quite sure what to do, did he suspect something, was he going to warn me off?

I didn’t want to have this conversation so I quickly changed the subject. ‘’Umm what do you want to do now...’’

Gerard looked like he was considering it for a few moments when a smile split his face. ‘’You haven’t played anything for me in a long time... how about song?’’

I wasn’t expecting that, I practiced so often at the shop that I didn’t need to play that much at home. ‘’Oh... yeah, ok then’’

Gerard looked a bit sad with my less than enthusiastic answer, it wasn’t that I didn’t want to play for him, I always did, but I struggled to not let my emotions show through when I played so I’d tried to avoid it lately. I jumped in to reassure him before he changed his mind. ‘’Come on them Mr lets go jam.’’

Gerard jumped up and followed behind me. I grabbed my acoustic from the stand and settled myself down on the bed, Gerard kneeling at my feet, eagerly waiting for me to start.

‘’What do you want me to play?’’ I asked, strumming a few nonsense notes.

‘’Anything... I don’t mind...’’ he replied. ‘’I like everything you play’’

‘’Ok umm... alright... I’ve got something, I’ve only just learnt it so umm here it goes.’’ I took a deep breath; this could go one of two ways. Either I just play the song, it would end and we would carry on like normal or I’d play the song and Gerard would realise why I chose it. Should I play something else? I thought about it for a few seconds more, you know what, fuck it. There’s nothing else I want to play right now and this was probably the only way that I could tell him how I feel without actually telling him.

I brushed my fingers across the strings, getting into position and started playing the first notes, swallowing down my nerves, I started to sing...

**_Only you can make this world seem right,_ **

**_Only you can make this darkness bright,_ **

**_Only you, and you alone,_ **

**_Can thrill me like you do,_ **

**_And fill my heart with love for only you,_ **

I look at Gerard as the first verse came to a close; his mouth was hanging open, his little pink tongue peeking out to moisten his bottom lip. I had to look away quickly otherwise I knew that I’d just sit there and stare, he was so damn beautiful it hurt.

**_Only you can make this change in me,_ **

**_For its true, you are my destiny,_ **

I heard my voice break on that last word, and I internally cringed hoping that Gerard didn’t notice, this was hard enough to sing, that last thing I wanted was for my emotions to be painted all over my face.

**_When you hold my hand,_ **

**_I understand the magic that you do,_ **

**_You’re my dream come true,_ **

**_My one and only you,_ **

I let myself get lose in the words, the lyrics flowing through me, coming straight from my heart. I’d sung to Gerard before, but nothing quite like this, this was raw, the purest of emotions and they nearly overwhelmed me, but I had to finish.

**_Only you can make this change in me,_ **

**_For its true,_ **

**_You are my destiny,_ **

**_When you hold my hand,_ **

**_I understand the magic that you do_ **

**_You’re my dream come true_ **

**_My one and only you..._ **

As the last notes faded into silence, I couldn’t bring myself to look back at Gerard, I thought I’d just be able to sing this song and we’d get back to our night, but its hit me harder than I thought it would.

This was all a big mistake, he would know now, have I just ruined our friendship?

I needed to get out of here; I couldn’t stand this any longer, being so close to him but never having him, spending nearly every day with him, having dinner together, sleeping over each others, going everywhere together. I’d never be able to get over him if we carried on the way we were.

I flung my guitar to the side, not caring if it got damaged as I fled, tears were burning in my eyes but I wouldn’t let them fall, not in front of him.

I struggled to pulled shoes on through the haze of my tears, I had just grabbed the door handle, my jacket hanging half way off when Gerard’s hand clamped around my own, stopping my from opening the door.

‘’Frankie stop...’’ Gerard’s voice was calm and quiet, not angry like I expected since I’ve basically ruined everything between us.

‘’I’m sorry Gee, I’m so sorry but I gotta go... please’’ I let myself slump forward till my head rested on the wood.

‘’Frankie... look at me...’’ I shook my head, I couldn’t, I couldn’t bear to look at him and see the utter look of disappointment in his eyes.

‘’Please...’’ he asked at almost a whisper.

I let my head loll to the side, still resting against the door but now turning to face him, there were tears in his eyes and it hurt so much to know what I put them there.

Gerard moved closer, his hand running up my arm so he could tug me to face him. ‘’Why that song?’’

I blinked, not quite understanding what he was asking. ‘’Wha...’’

‘’Of all the songs you could have played... why that one’’ he asked, taking another step closer.

‘’I umm, I don’t know...’’ I mumbled looking at the floor.

‘’Yes you do, tell me’’ Gerard brought his other hand up, his index finger pressing under my chin so I had no choice but to look at him.

I shook my head as much as I could with his finger pressing into my skin, I couldn’t talk, the words seemed to stick in my throat, I wanted to tell him, I really did, this may be the only chance I get, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

‘’...please baby...’’ Oh. He called me baby. Gerard cupped my face in both of his big hands; his thumbs wiping away the tears I didn’t realise had fallen. He waited patiently for me to speak.

It seemed to take forever to get the words out but when I did they were barely above a whisper. ‘’because that’s the way I feel about you... I love you... always have...’’

Gerard let out a shuddery exhale. ‘’you love me?’’

I nodded. ‘’I love you so mu...’’ I didn’t get to finish my sentence, my whole world stopped as Gerard pressed his lips against mine, only in the briefest brush of lips, but it was the best thing I’d ever felt in my life.

‘’Wha...’’ I asked dumbfounded when Gerard pulled back a few inches to look at me.

‘’Say it again...’’ he demanded, looking down at my lips.

‘’I love you...’’ I said it louder this time, with more confidence. Gerard wasn’t running for the hills, he was here, holding me.

‘’fuck Frankie...’’ The kiss this time was a lot more forceful, a hard collision of our mouths. The strength behind it made me gasp, and Gerard took full advantage, he slipped his tongue past the seam of my lips so he could caress it against mine then taking my bottom lip between his and biting down.

It was hands down the best kiss I’d ever had, my arm was already wrapped around him, hand splayed at the bottom of his back so I could hold him in place, his skin was hot and oh so perfect against me. My other hand found its way into the hair at the base of his neck, carding thought he strands so I could tug him closer.

That action caused him to moan into my mouth, and fuck it was the hottest sound in the world; I wanted to record it so I could listen to it again and again on repeat.

When oxygen started to become a problem, we reluctantly pulled away from each other, but only as far so we could rest our foreheads together.

‘’how long?’’ he gasped.

I was confused. The lack of blood to my brain making me slightly foggy. ‘’How long what?’’

‘’How long have you been in love with me?’’ he clarified, wrapping his hands around my neck.

‘’Oh umm, honestly... about 9 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and about 5 hours now...’’ I felt massively stupid once I said it our loud, it had seemed like a great idea a moment ago, but now I just felt like an idiot.

Gerard threw his head up, groaning into the air. ‘’Fuck... all this time... all this time we could have been together...’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ I rubbed my hand up and down is back, feeling the soft supple skin under my fingertips, god it felt better than it looked.

‘’Frankie... I’ve been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you... ‘’ It was my turn to groan then, I ran both of my hands over his body, coming to a stop under his thighs so I could lift him up, I relished his soft gasp of delight as his legs wrapped around my waist.

‘’I guess we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for...’’ and I was going to spend the rest of my life making up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys, i hope you liked it, let me know what you think.  
> I'm working on Ravenwood Academy now and should have the first chapter up soon.  
> Watch this space!!  
> All my love Nixy xoxo


End file.
